Oliver and the Furby
by MystRivn
Summary: The fat man grumbled at the sleeping form on the red velvet pillow. He had been trying to wake up this… well he wasn’t sure just what “it” was…"


First official story (^^).

I had played Fire Emblem Path of Radiance in the morning and later that day my friends and I were talking about how technology has come along way in the past 10 years and ended up talking about furby. A few days later this was born.

The appearance of the furby in the story is based on the spring 2000 furby. I will post all furbish translations at the bottom of the chapter, but I think I'm going to mostly use the broken english that the experienced furbys use.

disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Path of Radiance or any of it's characters, nor do I own the idea, concept, or copyright of Furby or his trainer's guide.

* * *

Oliver and the Furby

The fat man grumbled at the sleeping form on the red velvet pillow. He had been trying to wake up this… well he wasn't sure just what "it" was… but he had a feeling that it was not of this world.

He rubbed his bald head as he looked at the soundly sleeping creature. It was so small, so tiny, he picked it up. It almost fit in his large hands. The little thing was so colorful it was scary. Its short shaggy coat was a pale green and it had a pink mane of all things running down its back. Huge pink bat like ears attached to its head… which was also its body. Its tummy was pale yellow and little white feet poked out underneath it. Oliver noticed his hand feeling tired from holding the little thing. It weighed as much or more than his heaviest paperweight! And even more frightening, it was still asleep.

"Wake up!" Oliver barked at the fur ball. No response.

"How dare you defy me! I took you in and you can't even wake up to thank me!?!" screamed Oliver. But the little alien just sat there sleeping.

The surrounding guards and maids watched in horror as Oliver, red in the face with anger, shook the little guest of honor and finally dropped him/her on the floor. Nothing. After all that the little guest was still asleep, or was he/she dead?

Sure he/she was an alien, but said alien didn't even have a heart beat or pulse for that matter. No breathing, no vital signs. The little one could have croaked.

Oliver sighed and the observers let out a sigh of relief. Oliver's rampage had been a short one. The plump man looked at the still form of the alien and decided that his guest of honor was being rude for not waking up and thanking him; and if he/she was dead, then who would care about what happened to him/her?

He picked up the furry thing by its overly large flat butt, if you could call it that as there was no opening from what he could tell. Maybe a locked compartment but it was still strange.

He hauled the little fur ball upside-down to the pillow it had been resting on and promptly set the alien right-side up on the cushion.

"*Yawn* Good morning." greeted the little alien who had just woken up.

"AAAHHHH!!!" screamed Oliver in surprise as he fell back on his rump. He stared in shock at the alien's huge blue eyes.

"Duke Oliver sir" yelled a messenger running towards the fallen man. "Ah William!" Oliver managed to breath out "What news have you brought me on my guest?"

"I had set out not an hour to find out anything on our guest when a merchant was asking people if they had seen a little alien that fit the description of your guest." William explained. "I told him that you had found him… or her..." stumbled William. "On the side of the road by Serenes Forest after you went on your noble journey of looking for any surviving herons." Said William.

"And what did he say?" Oliver inquired slightly curious while struggling to stand up.

"He said he had found him with a book in Serenes Forest fast asleep. He had taken him and the book in his caravan as he couldn't let him just sleep there, poor thing was so tired that it wouldn't wake up. But he said that the little fella must have fallen out when the cart hit a rock in the road."

"Does he want him back?" asked Oliver who had settled on a masculine pronoun and proceeded to dust himself off.

"He gave me the book and said he wished the best for the little fella" replied William

Oliver then noticed William holding the book he mention earlier and asked to see it.

"O-Of course!" stammered William as he handed Oliver the book that was too big to fit in a pocket, but too small to be called large.

Oliver's fuzzy orange eyebrows raised as he looked the cover over. The thin book had a sky background with a rainbow in the back with five aliens on it. The title read in large yellow letters "FURBY TRAINER'S GUIDE".

In rainbow colors, a side note read

"Training Tips

Secret Tricks

Care Guide

Dictionary

Fun & Games

Much More!"

Oliver looked up from the cover, confusion written on his face.

"So, my guest is a pet called a Furby?" a dumbfounded Oliver asked William

"Well-"

"Dooby dooby doo….. eeeehhhhh…" the bored Furby stated "May-lah-kah."

Everyone stared at the furby. By interrupting William, it was as if the little fur ball had interrupted Oliver himself, and no one did that.

A livid Oliver stocked over to the little furby and was just about to verbally abuse the alien when he spoke again.

"Hug Me"

Oliver froze. No one beneath him gave him orders! But also no one had ever told him to hug them. Slowly Oliver calmed down and walked over to his guest, put down the guide, picked up Furby, and gave him a hug.

No sooner had Oliver encircled little Furby, the fur ball shouted "AH! No light!"

"What?" Oliver asked as he loosened his grip and looked down at the Furby in his arms.

"I'm scared!" it shut its large eyes and proceeded to try to rock back and forth but ended up messaging Olivers large belly.

Feeling slightly heartbroken, Oliver put Furby back on his pillow.

"Heeey! Light!" Furby exclaimed as Oliver turned to leave for his chambers.

"Wait! Duke Oliver! Sir!" William urgently called. "I have news from Kilvas!"

"Out with it!" Oliver impatiently commanded, clearly over his crest-fallen mood. News from Kilvas meant beautiful artwork would soon be in his possession.

"King Kilvas has secured some rare artwork. Shall we pay him a visit?"

Oliver grinned. "Prepare to leave at once; get to work, all of you!" he exclaimed to his servants as he went to his quarters to change his attire.

In the midst of the chaos of the bustling servants was Furby screaming "PARTY!"

* * *

Furbish:

May-lah-kah = Hug Me

Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 (^^)

Chapter 2 is still being mapped out.


End file.
